Living With A Murderer
by BrittFan
Summary: When three young sisters go to their uncle's house for the summer, they don't know one thing that will endanger their lives: He's a murderer. Rest of summary inside. R&R! Troyella! M, to be safe. Mystery/Horror/Drama
1. LWAM: First Day There

**Living With A Murderer**

**There's been missing reports of teenage girls in Chicago. And of course, only one person is behind all of it. When three sisters, 17 year old Gabriella Montez and her younger sisters, 14 year old Elizabeth and, 8 year old Abigale Montez, are sent to their uncles house for the summer while their mom and dad are away, they don't have a clue wants coming to them. They didn't know that their uncle is a murderer. They didn't know that friendship would find them. One of them didn't know love would find her. And they didn't know the many consequences to it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or any of the characters.

* * *

**

The silver BMW M6 pulled up onto the curve. The house in front of it belonged to Marcus Montez, Carlos Montez's brother. It was a big, house. On the front lawn sat a middle aged man and a middle aged woman. They were chatting, but as soon as they heard the car in the drive way, they stopped. Carlos put the car in park and unlocked all the doors. "Okay, let's go," he said opening the car door. First out was Abigale, or Abbie, was the youngest of the Montez daughters and the most enthusiastic and hype. She was dressed in a cute Haven Girl Sequin Bow Tee with Tulle Skirt and pink converses. As she stepped out the car she looked like a ball jumping up and down and a top at the same time because she was spinning.

Elizabeth, or Lizzie, was next out of the car and oppose from her little sister who was jumping frantically awaiting for her uncle, she wasn't as excited. She actually had plans. She was simply dressed in an outfit that was too much, but Elizabeth is the fashinista in the small group of girls. She was dressed in a Checkered Dolman Top and Double Button Skinny Jeans with black pumps. Her purse was slung over her shoulder as she stood with one hip popped out and her right hand on that hip. Her other hand held the i-phone that she was currently texting on.

The last to get out was Gabriella, the oldest of the group. She was more laid back and quiet than her sisters. She had on a simple Graphic Tee Shirt with Dark Blue Skinny Jeans and black converses. Over all of it was a black hoodie and she held a book in her hand along with her i-pod.

Carlos dragged the girls suit cases out of the trunk and after getting them all out that's when Marcus walked up to him. "Hey little bro! Long time no see!" Marcus exclaimed patting his brother on the back. Carlos laughed and they did their hand shake. "Hey, Marc. How are you, man?"

"Good. Got a new lady just recently," Marcus answered gesturing his hands to the woman next to him. She was pretty with long brunette hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. They weren't open all the way though, but enough to see them twinkling like the stars. She smiled at the guest and extended her hand. "Andrea Suarez. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Andrea. I'm Carlos Montez and this is my wife Lola Montez. And of course, my daughters Gabriella, Elizabeth, and Abigale. Girls say hi," Carlos said smiling. Abigale yelled out a 'hi' and Elizabeth mumbled it, while Gabriella just ignored what was happening around her. She was listening to her i-pod, the song playing: 'Just The Way You Are' By Bruno Mars and her arms were folded across her chest. Carlos and Lola frowned at their daughter. "Sorry guys. She's...not very social." Rolling her eyes, Gabriella walked away from the group and out of sight around the corner.

"She'll come around," Lola assured Marcus and Andrea.

"When pigs fly," Elizabeth mumbled and Abigale stifled a giggle behind her hand. Andrea looked down of the girls and Elizabeth could see a hint of sorrow and warning. They seemed to have lost their light and turned dark and low. Elizabeth's eyes shot towards Marcus once he began talking. "I know you guys are going to have an amazing time here. And don't worry. I'll make sure to get Gabi on the right track. Back to the old self for when she was Abbie's age."

Carlos nodded. "Well let's get these bags into the house shall we? Me and Lola don't leave for the flight until five. We have three hours." Marcus nodded and grabbed both of Abigale's suitcases.

* * *

Gabriella looked around her as she walked into a cemetery. it was scary, creaky gates and old stones. As she walked down the row of stones she couldn't help but see the many girls that have headstones.

"Hey!"The hard voice startled Gabriella, but she didn't scream. Instead, she whirled around and looked around frantically for the owner. Her eyes stopped on a boy about her age. He had dark shaggy hair and she could clearly see the aquamarine eyes he had. He had a shovel in his hand and his clothes were dirty. Must be a gravedigger, Gabriella thought. Quickly she turned and started to exit the cemetery, but he called after her again. "Wait!" And then he was in front of her. Gabriella's eyes went wide and she stumbled back a little.

"What do you want?" she spat. He just grinned a crocked smile. "Nothing. It's just, I haven't seen you around here before. You new?"

"Apparently so. Why?"

"Just asking. You just moved here or something?"

"Not exactly.."

"How old are you?"

"Do you normally do this? Like, ask a girl you don't even know questions?" Gabriella asked studding her hands in her pocket. The boy shrugged and extended his hand out towards her. "No, but I'm Troy. What's your name?" Before Gabriella could answer another male's voice called out. "He Troy! Come on!" Gabriella turned her head slightly at his voice. The other boy had a big bush. Wow, Gabriella thought. You could fit all of New York City on that. He had smooth caramel skin except the scars that covered his arms and one on his face.

"I have to go," Troy said redirecting his gaze to Gabriella. "Do you want to come? We're going to Navy Pier."

Gabriella shook her head and checked her watch. "No thanks. My dad told me never to talk or go anywhere with strangers. I have to go anyway," Gabriella turned and was about to go, but he spoke again.

"Wait, I didn't get your name yet."

"Gabriella," she said and walked off. Troy nodded and looked after her until he heard the creaking of the gate, then he too, walked away to his friend.

* * *

Gabriella swung her bag over her shoulder and walked into the big house. "Oh look who decided to show up," Lizzie said coming down the stairs. Gabriella glared at her, but the glare quickly turned into a confused stare. She was in pajamas? Was it that late already? Did her parents leave? "It's night time already?" Gabriella asked. She should know though since she just came outside, but she doesn't pay attention to that stuff.

"No. I just decided to wear my pajamas," replied Lizzie making her way all the way down the stairs and into the living room. Gabriella followed and everyone looked at her. "Gabriella," Carlos huffed standing. "Where have you been?"

"I just took a walk, but come on dad. You can't seriously be leaving us here. I mean, it's creepy."

"No it's not dear," Lola said standing up. "But we need to talk to you." Lola motioned for her daughter to follow and Gabriella did. "There's been killings Gabi. I would tell your sisters, but I don't want them to get scared. Promise me and your father that you will be the responsible one and look out for them. And, that you won't be going out unless you are with your uncle or Andrea. Promise?"

"I promise," Gabriella said. Lola smiled at her daughter and enveloped her in a hug. "We're going now Gabi. We'll see you in 3 months, okay? Take care of your sisters." Gabriella nodded and the two walked back into the living room.

"Okay guys," Carlos said. "We'll be going. Come here girls." Abigale quickly bounced up from her spot and clutched onto her dad. "Don't go daddy!"

"You'll have loads of fun Abbie, okay? I promise, three months time, I'll come and get you. I promise."

"Okay," Abbie said and let go of her dad. "Bye mommy, bye daddy. I'll miss you."

Elizabeth hugged her parents and smiled. "Bye guys. I'll be sure to look after these two."

"I'm sure you will, Lizzie," Carlos said. After finishing the hugs and goodbyes Marcus closed the door and turned to the girls. "I'm going out to get dinner. Andrea will watch you guys." He walked over to a duffel bag in the corner and grinned. "I'll be back in an hour." And he was out the door.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Horrible? or Good enough to continue? Review please!**

**Thanks!-Brittany  
**


	2. LWAM: Bonding With Lizzie

**Living With A Murderer**

**There's been missing reports of teenage girls in Chicago. And of course, only one person is behind all of it. When three sisters, 17 year old Gabriella Montez and her younger sisters, 14 year old Elizabeth and, 8 year old Abigale Montez, are sent to their uncles house for the summer while their mom and dad are away, they don't have a clue wants coming to them. They didn't know that their uncle is a murderer. They didn't know that friendship would find them. One of them didn't know love would find her. And they didn't know the many consequences to it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or any of the characters.

* * *

**Gabriella walked into her room after taking a shower to see Abigale in there watching the television. "Hey, what are you doing in my room?" Abigale stayed quiet as she continued to look television. Knitting her eyebrows together, Gabriella fixed her gaze on the TV screen. it was the news channel and they had found three girls bodies on the side of a road. Gaping, Gabriela sat down next to the bed and continued to watch.

_"The three girls were identified as Ginger Burch, 3, Fawn Wesley, 6, and Molly Heins, 8. They were stabbed to death and we still have yet to find the murderer. There's been a series of murderers of little girls of all ages through out Chicago and the police think it's the same person doing it all the time. It's best to keep all children in an adults eye..." _

Gabriella turned the TV off and Abigale quickly looked at her. "Hey! I was watching that!"

"Well, now you're done. You shouldn't be watching this stuff Abbie. Why don't you go see what Andrea is doing." Hesitantly Abigale nodded and walked out of the room and down the steps. Gabriella sighed and walked to her window and looked out. It was dark, pitch actually and the only source of light was the street lights and the car pulling up by the curve. Marcus climbed out of the black van, looked around once, then walked into the house with KFC, but not before glancing up at Gabriella. Just seeing his dark brown eyes sent unpleasant shivers down her spine.

"Gabriella." Gabriella jumped and quickly turned. Andrea stood there, her eyes narrowed. "Come on. It's time for dinner." Slowly Gabriella nodded and jogged down the steps. Something about this place made her jumpy.

Marcus laid the food down on the dinning room table as soon as everyone was down stairs. "How's your stay so far, Gabriella?" Marcus asked her cutting into his chicken like a professional. Who eats chicken with a knife and fork? Gabriella thought to herself. She quickly answered because of everyone's stares. "Uh...good? I guess. It just seems creepy. You know, with all the killings."

"Ah," he said nodding and grinning. "Well, I promise that you will be safe here. What about you Elizabeth? Like the house?"

"Yeah. Can we go to Navy Pier tomorrow? My friend Paige went there before and she said it was awesome. Abbie, will like it, I'm sure. But...I don't know about Gabriella. She's boring."

"I'm not boring," Gabriella protested while rolling her eyes. Elizabeth shrugged and continued eating. "So, what's it about these killings? I wonder why it's only girls," Gabriella said. Andrea peeked up at the table from looking down. Marcus shrugged and wiped his hands on a napkin. "Well, it's definitely nothing you girls should worry about. And Lizzie, that sounds like a great idea. Me, you, Abbie, and Gabi can go to the Pier."

"What about Andrea?" Abigale asked.

"Oh, Andrea is visiting a friends house. Right?" Andrea nodded and Marcus smiled. "Yes, and then we will go to the mall. You girls can pick out anything you want. Sound good?"

"Perfect," Elizabeth said grinning.

* * *

Elizabeth shrugged on her Double Breasted Hood Jacket over her Tattoo Sequin Tank then put on her Cutout Strappy Heels. "Here's your jacket Abbie," Elizabeth chucked the little girl her jacket after receiving a 'thank you'. Gabriella walked down the stairs in a Love Cheetah Crop Tee, Fray Destroyed Shorts, and Foldover Faux Suede Boots. "Do I have to go?" Gabriella whined and throwing her head back. Really, all she wanted to do is lock herself in her room, read, and listen to music, like every summer. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Abigale smiled. "Don't worry, Gabi. It'll be fun. That's what Uncle Marcus said at least."

"And Uncle Marcus is right. Oh, and Gabriella, I have good news. Andrea canceled her plans and is taking you out to the book store. Sound good?" Gabriella's frown departed into a smile and sh nodded. "Uh, yeah. It sounds...good."

"Good to hear. I just thought it wouldn't be fair to bring you to a Pier. I guess you're out of that age range," Marcus said smiling. "Andrea!" Like on cue, Andrea came running down stairs with a bright smile on.

"Come on Gabriella. Just you and me," Andrea said holding out her arm. Gabriela looked down at it before smiling and linking together. "We'll be back by five Marcus. Bye girls." Gabriella swung her bag over her shoulder and walked down the pavement and to Andrea's car.

"So...what's Marcus like?" Gabriella asked not really bothering to call him 'Uncle Marcus' like her sisters. Andrea shrugged and pulled out of the drive way. "He's not a guy you would want to play with. He's not fond of snitches. He gets scary sometimes. Girls aren't his favorite gender—well there's only one more type of gender, but he's not gay either. Uh...he's...fun? Yeah, I really don't know."

"Uh...seems like I missed out on a lot of his life," Gabriella said with a chuckle. "It seems like you don't like him as much as you should. You know, given the fact that you guys are in a relationship. I mean...it's not my buisness, but you don't seem like you guys are actually together."

"He likes to say we are. Me, on the other hand, like to say we don't even know each other. Trust me, if you were me, you would think the same exact thing."

"But, I don't get—"

"And you're not going to get it. How old are you anyway?"

"17, why?"

"You're sisters?"

"Uh, Lizzie's 14 and Abbie's 8. I ask again, why?"

"Hm, no reason. Here we are." Andrea pulled up into the parking lot of the Bookstore and put the car in park. Gabriella hopped out of the car and the two started walking in. "Okay, where do you want to start?"

"I'll go up stairs."

"Okay, I'll be down here. Maybe I can find one of my own books." Gabriella nodded and jogged up the carpeted steps.

* * *

As Gabriella walked into her room, her feet were tired and she wanted rest, even though it was only 5:30. But, like usual with two other sisters, that wasn't possible. Elizabeth came running in excited for some reason, but Gabriella was way too tired to ask why. It's not like she cared anyways. She jumped on Gabriella and started bouncing up and down. "Gabriella, get your lazy ass up and let's go!" Lizzie yelled at the older girl laying on her stomach and her face hoarded into her purple pillow. Gabriella rolled her eyes in the pillow and rolled over so Lizzie would fall off the bed. Gabriella laughed as she hit the ground and yelped.

"Sorry Liz, did I do that?" Gabriella asked innocently. Lizzie glared at her and stood up. "Where are you going?" Gabriella asked Lizzie. She was dressed in something different; a purple KYA Off Shoulder Top with dark skinny jeans and purple pumps. "Where do you even get this stuff? Do you like, rob stores?"

"No, it's called having a boyfriend who showers you with stuff so they could just get into your pants."

"You're already having sex?" Gabriella asked eagerly sitting up straight. Lizzie rolled her eyes. "No, corn dog. He _wants _to get into my pants, but first I need a new I-pod," Lizzie stated matter-of-factly.

"What? You just got an I-pod, yet you want another one. That's a total waste of money."

"No," Lizzie protested. "Buying those stupid books are wasting money. Who spends their summer reading? Oh yeah, _nerds._"

Gabriella stood. "Yeah, well at least I'll get somewhere in life instead of fucking every guy I see and turning into a stupid whore!" Gabriella said then stormed out of the room angrily. She loves Lizzie, but really? She can be a bitch. Wait, no. _All _the time she can be a bitch. Gabriella stopped at the top of the steps as she saw Abigale there. Her big brown eyes big and her head kind of dangling down. "Why were you yelling at Lizzie," she asked looking up.

Gabriella sighed and crouched down to Abigale's size. "Sisters fight Abbie. Just like mommy and daddy. Remember when they and that big fight and me and Lizzie told you everything was fine and they would laugh about it in a few weeks at how stupid their fight was?" Abigale nods. "That's what'll happen."

"Good," Abigale breathed out. "Because I thought you guys were gonna get a divorce." Gabriella laughed and enveloped her sister in a hug then pulled back after she heard footsteps. Gabriella stood up straight and looked at Lizzie as she walked over to them. "I'm sorry Gabi," Lizzie said. Gabriella slightly smiled as Lizzie called her Gabi. She actually hasn't really called her that many times. Unless is for apologies or asking for something. "I really am. And I guess you're right about that whore stuff," Lizzie mumbled.

"Uh, Abbie, why don't you go watch TV. Me and Lizzie need to talk, okay?"

"Okay," Abigale said and ran off. Gabriella pointed to her bedroom and Lizzie walked into it with a sigh. Gabriella closed the door and they both plopped themselves on the bed. "Okay, start talking."

"Well, see, you know how I went to that party three months ago. Like I begged you to take me because it was a can't miss party for eighth grade, but you said no?" Gabriella nodded. "Well, when you wouldn't take me I snuck out and went to the party. I knew it was stupid, but it was Stephanie Blair's party. The most popular girl there is. There were a lot of older boys there and one offered me a drink. From then on I got drunk and we went up stairs. The next thing I knew was that I woke up naked in a guest bedroom at Five a.m."

"Oh, Liz," Gabriella said and hugged her sister. "You know, you're truly stupid, but I love you. Did you get out before he woke up?"

"Duh! I didn't want to though because my head was killing me. It was like someone threw an iron at me. I hate hangovers."

"Or you must have had a flashback when I _did _throw an iron at you," Gabriella said with a smirk and Lizzie threw a pillow at her.

"Come on Gabs, I'm serious. I was really scared. What if I had gotten pregnant?"

"Yeah, I guess that would've been bad."

"You _guess_? That's a straight up catastrophe! After I have the baby mom and dad would ground me until I'm old. Which is like, 26," Lizzie said pouting and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Oh, drama queen be serious. 26 isn't old," Gabriella said receiving a glare from Lizzie. "Okay, okay. No jokes. The good thing is that you aren't pregnant."

"Yeah. But I'm not ready and Aaron keeps on trying to make me. Not necessarily force me but he's trying to bribe."

"Well, break up with him. First, becuase you are _not _having sex at 14. Second, you could get pregnant because the condom could break or something terrible happens. And third, you have to share this moment with someone you love. Do you love Aaron?"

"Well, I—I don't know...No," Lizzie said looking down.

"Well then it's good that he isn't your first time, well second time I guess. You may have lost your virginity, but you could still have a moment with the someone you love, but maybe in a few years. Okay?"

"Okay," Lizzie replied softly. "It's actually really good talking to you Gabs. I'm glad I did, really." Gabriella smiled and hugged her sister once more.

"Me too," Gabriella said smiling back. "Where's Marcus?"

"I don't know. He said he's going out for a few hours. We had fun today though. You should've went."

"Yeah, and why are you dressed like that? You never told me."

"Oh, I'm going to a party at Oak Street Beach. A friend was going to drive me. I don't have to go since..."

"No, and actually, I want to come too. Let's go," Gabriella said standing. Lizzie smiled. "Okay, but you need other clothes. Party clothes. Here, come with me." Lizzie grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her to her closet. Gabriella's eyes bulged out as she saw the many outfits Lizzie had. "Okay, you could wear this..."

* * *

"How do I look?" Gabriella asked after Lizzie did her make up. Lizzie smiled and nodded. Gabriella stood and looked herself over in the mirror. She was dressed in a yellow Seductive Mini Dress with matching pumps and earrings. She had glossy strawberry lipstick on that made her lips look soft and full. "Hm, I do look nice. What about Abbie?"

"Andrea. She's basically her babysitter. They work so well together."

Gabriella nodded and picked up her purse. "Okay, let's go. I want to know what it feels like to party."

Lizzie snorted a laugh. "And mom and dad said you were laid back."

* * *

**Review?**

**Thanks!-Brittany  
**


	3. LWAM: Party Mistake and Murder

**Living With A Murderer**

**There's been missing reports of teenage girls in Chicago. And of course, only one person is behind all of it. When three sisters, 17 year old Gabriella Montez and her younger sisters, 14 year old Elizabeth and, 8 year old Abigale Montez, are sent to their uncles house for the summer while their mom and dad are away, they don't have a clue wants coming to them. They didn't know that their uncle is a murderer. They didn't know that friendship would find them. One of them didn't know love would find her. And they didn't know the many consequences to it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or any of the characters.**

**M-Rated for killings and sexual situations**

**

* * *

**Gabriella looked around the crowded beach in search for her sister. Somehow they managed to split up and Gabriella hasn't seen her for an hour and she's getting worried. "Hey," a voice said. Gabriella whirled around and looked at the hot guy in front of her who was most likely to be drunk. "Do you want a drink?" He licked his lips and Gabriella was seriously about to puke.

"Uh, no thanks," she said quickly and stalked past him. She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes as she saw him with another girl. Guys are such pigs, Gabriella thought to herself. She sat herself down at the bar, her feet were literally killing her. These heels can make you look good, but they don't feel that good. "May I help you—oh, hey. It's you." Gabriella spun around on the chair and looked at the bartender. It was the same guy from the graveyard. "Gravedigger?"

He chuckled. "Ha, no. I was just helping my step brother, Chad, with that. It's his job. I don't have one, but I volunteered for this."

"Oh, so the guy with Texas on his head is your step brother?" Gabriella said smiling. Troy laughed and wiped his hands on a dish cloth. "Yeah. So, what are you doing here?"

"Here we go with the questions again," Gabriella said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Oh come on, is it a crime to ask a beautiful girl like you questions?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow. Gabriella's eyes went a little bigger as she could feel her cheeks get hot and a small red forming on them. "Uh, thanks, I guess. I'm here with my sister."

"Ah, well my shifts over in five minutes. Want to talk?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I guess, but could I get a drink first?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Vodka Collins?"

"I'm gonna need to see some ID, miss," Troy said grinning. Gabriella wasn't really the person to have a fake ID. "Uh, what would I get if I say I'm only 17 and don't have neither a fake ID or a real one?"

Troy chuckled. "Here. I'll still give you one, on me." He turned and went to the back coming back seconds later with two glasses of Vodka Collins colored in ivory. He pushed one to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Gabriella said and looked down at the drink in her hands. She also wasn't the person to drink, but she didn't want to be a nerd like Lizzie had said. "You okay?" Troy asked hoping over the counter and standing next to her.

"Yeah, totally." And she brought it up to her mouth and gulped it down. Troy watched as she swallowed it in one. "Whoa there. If you wanted a shot, I could've gotten you one."

Gabriella laughed and put the glass down. "Wait, I want another one." Gabriella said and grabbed Troy's drink gulping it down. That's how the night left off...

Gabriela grinned as she took another glass of Vodka. The drink swished in her mouth as she swallowed it down hard. She was drunk. Wait, no, she was _insanely _drunk. Gabriella grabbed onto the counter of the bar and once her balance was re-gained, she walked up to a random guy. "Heyyy," her words slurred out of her mouth.

"Ah, sorry," Troy said grabbing Gabriella by the arms and pulling her away from the guy. "Gabriella, calm down. Okay?"

"Hey, you're...the extremely sexy graveyard dude," Gabriella said and giggled. "Texas is your boyfriend! Wait, no, he's your sister, yeah, that's it." Gabriella laughed again and Troy sighed. "I'm looking for my sister. Have you seen her?"

"No, but we need to find her."

"No we don't," Gabriella said frowning. "But, I was hoping for_ something_ else." Gabriella was _never _flirty, but apparently her drunk side was. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the other drunk teens. The song that was playing was 'Bedrock' By Young Money and Lil Wayne. Gabriella turned so her back was facing him and she started grinding up against him. Her arms circled around his neck and Troy could feel himself getting hard.

He groaned and turned her body around, smashing his lips onto hers. Gabriella grinned into the kiss letting her drunk mind do the thinking.

Troy wasn't even that drunk, he only had a few drinks in his system, but he wanted to do this. And it's not something he would normally do.

**M rated! **

The two stumbled backwards away from the party and behind a few rocks. Gabriella's hands found their way to the small circle buttons that held his shirt together. The soft cotton material rubbed against her skin until she finally undid all of them and pushed off his shirt. Underneath was his perfect body. A full six-pack. Gabriella grinned. "Oh, you _are _sexy." Troy closed the space between them and again, their minds wandered and let the alcohol take a stand.

Troy pulled back and almost ripped her dress, but Gabriella stopped him. "Eager, much?" She stepped away from his grasp and rolled the dress off of her. Troy just stared at her, taking in every part of her body. She was only dressed in a black lacy thong and to go with it, a matching bra. Troy walked over to her and kissed her again.

Hands roamed, tongues rolled, and heat rose.

Troy had lay Gabriella down onto the cool sand and lifted her body up. His hand traced to the back of her and unclasped her bra. She moved up a little so she was kind of sitting then removed the bra herself, wanting him to get a full view of her body.

The cool wind blew on her breast as soon as they were exposed. Troy reached out and licked them down. Gabriella threw her head back, biting her lip to prevent sounds to escape her bruised lips. Troy once again, pushed her body down and climbed on her. He licked down from her breast to her belly ring and circled it.

Gabriella, wanting to feel his lips on hers again, grabbed his head and moved it back to her lips. The kiss turned hot in a matter of seconds, their tongues battled fiercely. Gabriella moved her hands down his perfect six pack to his jeans. She unfastened his belt buckle and quickly slipped it out the hoops then dropped it to the ground where most of their other clothes were.

Troy stopped her before she could continue. He pushed her back down onto the sand and hooked his fingers around the lacy material covering the place that ached the most. "These, need to come off," he whispered in her ear which sent shivers down her back. They just looked into each others eyes for a moment then Troy moved the material down her tanned legs.

Once completely nude, Gabriella could feel the late summer night air flow through her. Troy traced her thigh then moved to the inner thigh..."Hurry up," Gabriella demanded. Troy just grinned and pushed his fingers into her folds. Gabriella squealed as the unfamiliar feeling rolled through her. She had only had sex once, and that was a big mistake. It was when she was only just 14 years old. She _thought_ she loved him and they did it, but then he cheated on her the very next day.

Troy pumped his fingers in and out of her and Gabriella clutched her eyes closed. She may be drunk, but she knew that this felt good. _Very _good. She could feel her orgasm coming closer to her.

His fingers pumped faster and her walls tightened. Then, she spilled. Troy pulled his fingers out of her and brought his fingers up to his mouth. The white liquid dripped down from his finger and onto her belly. "Mmm," he hummed as he licked his fingers. He brought his hand down to her mouth and Gabriella opened her mouth taking in his middle finger and index. She swirled her tongue around them taking up her own juices until his fingers were cleaned.

Gabriella then wasted no time to get up and push Troy to the ground. She threw her hands at his rough jean material and unbuttoned what she hadn't finished. She pulled the clothing down his legs and smirked as she saw the huge mount that poked out of his Calvin Klein Boxers. "Someone is excited."

"Yeah, well when you're that sexy, what's not to get excited about?" Gabriella snickered and pulled the boxers off of him. His erect penis was in show and Gabriella took it in before wrapping her small hand around him.

She squeezed ever so lightly and started moving her hand up and down. Troy grunted at the touch and held his head back.

Gabriella stopped her actions, but brought her head down to his length. Troy groaned as her hot breath hit him. Gabriella started with the tip of him before bringing him all the way in. She moved her head up and down and swirled her tongue around him and Troy could feel him starting to come.

Surely enough, he did. Gabriella sucked all of him up before moving back up his body and kissing him.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked her. Gabriella just nodded and sat up on him. Troy reached to his pants pocket and puller out a condom. Gabriella took it from him and rolled the latex on his penis. She adjusted herself so he could enter. It didn't hurt as much as it did her first time, but it did hurt. She started moving up and down on him slowly so she could get through this feeling. And soon, she did.

Her pace quickened as she rode him. The moans of pleasure escaped from her chest to the back of her throat and rolling out of her mouth. Troy watched as every time she slammed down onto him, her breast bounced too. The two were somewhat connected inside of each other. Moans were escaped and hands roaming started again.

"Oh!" Gabriella squeaked out once more as her orgasm took over her. The wave of it made her explode out on the condom. Breathlessly, she rolled out of him and down next to him. She had to admit it, it was the best drunken sex she had ever had. And of course, the _only_ drunken sex she had ever had.

* * *

This can't be happening. It _can't _Gabriella buried her head in her hands as she sat completely _naked _with a stranger. Not to mention, the stranger she had met in a graveyard! And they had...sex. She doesn't remember any of it, but they were both naked and laying behind a rock. That has to have a sign in it. "You look stressed."

The voice startled her and she looked down at him. "What?"

"You seem stressed..."

"Well of course I am! For God's sake we had sex!" Gabriella winced as she yelled. She_ hated_ hangovers. "Oh my God. My sister."

"Yeah, you said something about her last night."

"God, I need to get out of here. Abbie's probably freaking out," Gabriella said more to herself. She scrambled to her feet and looked for her clothes. Troy couldn't help but smirk as she wandered around naked for her clothes. Yes, he was checking her out, and yes she looked amazingly stunning. Even with Sand covering her.

Gabriella quickly got dressed, trying her hardest to forget about the aching pain her head was causing her. It felt like somebody just jabbed her head into a blender and turned it on. She then took notice on Troy and he was still naked. "Don't you need to be somewhere?"

"Yeah, but my head hurts. I can't even think straight."

"Yeah, well I'm going. Thanks for the...eventful night," Gabriella grabbed her bag and started walking away. Troy sighed and called after her. "Wait!"

"Yes," Gabriella said turned to him. she had to admit it, he did look sexy naked, but it doesn't matter. She doesn't know him. "Can I at least have your number?"

"Sorry, but I have to go." Gabriella threw him a quick smile and quickly walked away. Troy sighed and as well, got dressed.

Gabriella continued walking until she saw Elizabeth. "Lizzie?" Gabriella called out to her sister. Elizabeth turned and smiled as she saw Gabriella. Gabriella walked up to her. "What happened last night?"

"Fell asleep behind the bar. And you?"

"Uh, well I, uh..."

"Oh my God! You had drunk sex!"

Gabriella hushed her little sister. "Shut-up! And, yes, I did, but I regret it. God, I should've never came."

"Who was he?"

"Some guy I met at the grave yard the first day we came, just come on." Gabriella grabbed Lizzie's arm and the two walked silently home.

* * *

"Where were you two?" Marcus asked as he looked at the two girls. His jaw was clenched tight and his voice was hard. "You come back at 6AM in the morning, not even looking half decent! What is wrong with you!" The girls were now shrunken back into the couch Andrea grabbed his arm ad calmed him. "Marc, calm down. They're just kids. They didn't know any better and they won't do it again. Right girls?" Andrea slightly turned her head towards the girls sitting on the opposite couch. The just nodded and Marcus''s anger boiled down. "Okay, go up stairs."

The girls obliged and marched up stair, afraid to even get a glimpse of Marcus's face. They settled in Gabriella's room and she just wanted to get out of these clothes. Her body ached from sex, her hangover, and sleeping on the ground. "I feel like crap," Gabriella said. "And look like it too." Gabriella looked at herself through her mirror. Her eyes had bags, her hair grainy, and sand mixed in with her skin.

"I'm taking a shower. You use your own." Gabriella took her towel and clothes before stepping into the shower. The shower head sprinkled down the warm water and Gabriella started her daily shower. It felt good to relax into reality. That was until she saw something, something that made her eyes go wide. Quickly, her hands attacked the shower tap and she turned it off. There, in the corner of the shower, was a small video camera. She grabbed her towel and walked out of the shower. Cold chills ran up her spine of the thought of someone watching her. But, who? Marcus? No, he's her uncle. Andrea? She is not a lesbian.

Gabriella looked cautiously around her before walking over the threshold and into her bed room. Okay, so if there are cameras in the shower, there must be some in the bedroom. Gabriella quickly got dressed then stood on her bed. She looked at every visible space a camera would be. None. Okay.

Carefully, she stepped off the bed and jumped just as quickly when she heard someone talk. "What are you doing?" Gabriella spun around to see Andrea standing there.

"I—I, was just looking at the, uh, paint. It looks, uh, chipped," Gabriella struggled. Andrea nodded once before walking over to where Gabriella stood. "Watch it," Andrea whispered. She turned about face and out of her room. Gabriella stared after her. Okay, she wasn't liking her stay too much. Maybe, she just needs a small walk to take things off of her mind. Yeah, that's best.

Gabriella tied on her converses and walked down the steps. The house was quiet. Lizzie was still taking her shower, Cabbie was watching TV, and Andrea was cooking. Where was Marcus. Gabriella took this as a chance and quickly walked down the stairs. She opened the front door soundlessly and walked out just as soundless. The door only made a 'click' noise.

The warm morning wind rustled through Gabriella's dark curls as she walked down the sidewalk. Remembering what her mom told her, Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself. Why did she have t come here? It's so creepy. As she went around the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks as she just stared down at the bloody body of a girl about her age. Gabriella blinked once before screaming. "Help!" She looked up and noticed a figure running. Gabriella ran after him. God Gabriella, Gabriella thought. You are dumb. Who chases after a killer?

* * *

Liked it? If you did can you review?

Thanks!-Brittany


	4. LWAM: Gracie Malone

**Living With A Murderer**

**There's been missing reports of teenage girls in Chicago. And of course, only one person is behind all of it. When three sisters, 17 year old Gabriella Montez and her younger sisters, 14 year old Elizabeth and, 8 year old Abigale Montez, are sent to their uncles house for the summer while their mom and dad are away, they don't have a clue wants coming to them. They didn't know that their uncle is a murderer. They didn't know that friendship would find them. One of them didn't know love would find her. And they didn't know the many consequences to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or any of the characters.**

**M-Rated for killings and sexual situations**

**

* * *

**Gabriella's breath was hitched in her throat as she rounded the corner. As she did, her feet stumbled over something and she crashed to the cold concrete.

"Dammit!" She screamed and scrambled to her feet. Gabriella turned around and walked quickly back to the lifeless body. She quickly got out her phone and dialed 911. "Hello? Please, you need to come down to North Keeler Avenue, someone was murdered," Gabriella said and looked around her trying to see if anyone answered her call for help. No one. Gabriella nodded into the phone and hung up. She bent down and chocked on a sob as she saw the beautiful girl. She had smooth dark butterscotch skin and delicate coffee bean eyes.

Gabriella never actually witnessed a murder, or in this case, saw an aftermath of one. The girl was shot multiple times and stabbed too. It was bloody and her white shirt now had huge blotches of red. Gabriella's hands were stained with blood after touching the girl and so was her clothes. It was just plain _horrible_. Who could do such a thing to a poor innocent girl?

But, soon enough, Gabriella would get her answer.

The sounds of sirens and tires screeching burnt Gabriella's ears and she looked up. Cops jumped out of their cars and so did the paramedics with the gurney. A male police officer came over and helped Gabriella up. That was then when Gabriella found out that she was crying uncontrollably. Hot tears streamed down her face as she saw them cover the girl with a white blanket and take her away. Gabriella didn't even want to know what her family would do, because she wouldn't be able to live if something like this happened to Lizzie or Abbie.

After answering the police officers questions and calming down, Gabriella called Elizabeth.

_"Hello? Gabi?" _Elizabeth's frantic voice asked on the other line. _'Where the hell are you?" _

"Liz, something horrible happened," Gabriella chocked out.

_"What? Are you okay? What happened?" _

"I'm fine," Gabriella reassured. "But, there was a murder."

_"What?" _

"Someone was killed right around the corner from the house. I was taking a walk when I saw her body and the guy running, but I couldn't get to him in time," Gabriela was crying now. "Oh god, no. This was all my fault."

_"Gabriella, no it wasn't. I'll tell Andrea and Marcus and we'll be there in a second. Okay?" _

"Yeah, okay. Bye Liz."

After Lizzie said a goodbye, Gabriella hung up her phone and placed it in her jeans pocket. The whole street was blocked off and many people came out to examine the scene. Cups covered the gun shots which reached way out in the street, the girl was probably struggling and running to get away...

_Gracie Malone walked silently down the street and on her way towards home after a nice visit to the bookstore. Then, she felt a feeling. Like, someone was following her. But, the street was basically deserted. Gracie turned her head slightly and __picked up her pace. She swallowed a huge lump that stayed stationary in her throat as she heard the footsteps become louder. Again, she turned her head and fear grew over her as she saw a man, with a duffel bag black shaggy hair and dark mocha eyes. Her feet moved all too fast until she started running. She dropped her books and bag and sprinted._

_She fell when the man tackled her. Hot tears ran down her face as the man turned her around and placed his hand over her mouth. He brought his mouth to her ear. "This will only hurt...a lot." Gracie struggled under his weight, twisting and turning. The man brought out a knife and slit her wrist making her scream into his hand._

_Gracie kicked him in his groin and the man groaned and rolled off of her. Weaker, Gracie stood and ran,only to get pulled back down in a matter of seconds. She was about to scream again, but the man hoarded her mouth again. Tears continued to stream down her soft cheeks and into her mouth, tasting like salt and metallic. The man once again brought out his knife and thrusted it into her shoulder. Gracie screamed into his hand and she was loosing it, she as going to die. The man pulled put the knife and stabbed it back it. Gracie's eyes were closing and she knew she was about to go on a trip to see death. _

_But she wasn't giving up. Instead, she punched him off of her again with all the power she had left. The blood from her shoulder streamed down her arm and to the ground as she tried to run away from the murderer. The man wiped the blood off of his cheek, the one Gracie hit, and stood up. His grin stretched up wide when he pulled out his gun from his duffel bag. He pointed it at Gracie and without wasting time, pulled the trigger. _

_Gracie screamed as the bullet ran through her stomach. Then another one though her leg. Then another one through her head. She was dead and she noticed as she collapsed on the corner. The man walked over to Gracie and brought out his knife again. He stabbed it into her wound in her stomach then he thrusted it into her thigh. He stabbed her over an over again then when he was about to do it one last time, he heard footsteps. Quickly he grabbed his gun and put the knife and it in his duffel bag. He ran and left the girl lying dead with her eyes open. All the while running, he had a mad smile plastered on his face that held Gracie's splattered blood. Another murder completed. _

"Oh my god! Gabriella, are you okay?" Lizzie asked as she sprinted towards her sister with Abbie and Andrea and Marcus. Gabriella nodded and Lizzie pulled her into a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay," Lizzie said.

"Me too!" Abbie grabbed onto Gabriella. Andrea gave Marcus and look and he just smirked in response. Andrea knew that this was his second visit at this corner today. "I''m glad you're okay Gabi," Marcus said walking over to the girls. Gabriella nodded once again, but eyed him. He had a busted lip. Like someone punched him. "Come on," he said. "Let's go home."

Gabriella nodded and grabbed a hold of Lizzie and Abbie's hands. She wasn't going to let them out of her sight. This _wasn't _going to happen to them.

* * *

It was 2:34 at night and Gabriella was still up. She didn't want to go to sleep, she was too afraid that her sisters would be murdered too. Just like Gracie Malone. Gracie had a family, a little 2 year old sister that wouldn't remember her when she grew old. She had an older brother and he was away in college, hasn't seen Gracie for almost a year. Now, she's gone. Gracie had a mother and father who loved her so much. When Gabriella met them, she begged for their forgiveness, they said she had nothing to beg for, it wasn't her fault, but it was. If she would have rounded the corner maybe a few minutes before, she could have saved Gracie, or if she caught the guy, there would be no more murders, but she didn't. Therefore, it _was _her fault.

There was a knock on her window and Gabriella jumped. Her head snapped towards her window to see a figure. Gabriella's eyes went wide and she looked around the room frantically. The figure knocked again and this time showed his face. It was...Troy Bolton? What was he doing here? Gabriella slowly got up and went to her window, opening it. "Hi," Troy said. He was soaked from the rain. Gabriella opened the window wider and helped him in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see you again," he shrugged.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"I followed you the other day."

"You what?" Gabriella asked in disbelief. "What are you? Some kind of stalker?"

"No, no. Not at all. I just wanted to say sorry for you know...what happened at the party and I want to get to know you. You seem...cool," he said honestly. Gabriella glared at him before sighing and pulling out a paper and pen. She wrote her phone number on it and gave it to him. "Here, call me tomorrow and maybe we can hang out, okay? Just don't do what you just did. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sure, and here's mine." Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm and then the pen she held. He slowly wrote on her forearm and Gabriella swallowed as she watched him. The wind from the window was cold, but when he touched her, she felt warm. Like his skin was fire and her's was ice. She felt like she could melt by him just touching her. Gabriella ripped her eyes away from him as she watched the door carefully. Was it cracked when she closed it? No, she was sure she closed all the way.

Troy stopped writing and put the pen down on the nightstand. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked stuffing his hands in his pocket. Gabriella shrugged. "Call me and _maybe _we'll hang out. You can bring Texas head too."

Troy laughed and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay, you better leave. I don't want to get in trouble." Troy nodded and walked over to her window. "See you tomorrow Gabriella," he said without turning, then swung out the window. Gabriella walked over to the window and watched as he started to walk down the road and out of sight. When her door creaked, Gabriella jumped and turned around. It was Andrea. "What are you doing up, Gabriella?"

"Oh, I just can't get to sleep." Gabriella turned and shut her window. "And I needed a cool breeze. It's hot."

"Gabriella, the heat is on 35."

"Yeah, but still," Gabriella turned around to face her again. "I get hot easily." She slipped into bed and Andrea nodded.

"Okay, you better get some sleep though. It's late. See you tomorrow. Or, earlier this morning." Gabriella shot Andrea a smile and Andrea returned it before turning out the lights and leaving the room.

Gabriella sighed and looked down at the number on her arm, also next to it, was an address. A small smile tugged on Gabriella's lips and she laid down, sleep slowly overcame her...

* * *

**I was going to upload this yesterday, but I had an unexpected shopping day. It was so fun! Anyway, if you enjoyed this could you review? **

_**Thanks!-Brittan****y**_


	5. LWAM: Troy Bolton

**Living With A Murderer**

**There's been missing reports of teenage girls in Chicago. And of course, only one person is behind all of it. When three sisters, 17 year old Gabriella Montez and her younger sisters, 14 year old Elizabeth and, 8 year old Abigale Montez, are sent to their uncles house for the summer while their mom and dad are away, they don't have a clue wants coming to them. They didn't know that their uncle is a murderer. They didn't know that friendship would find them. One of them didn't know love would find her. And they didn't know the many consequences to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or any of the characters.**

**M-Rated for murder and sexual situations**

Gabriella breathed in and walked slowly into her conjoined bathroom. She lifted the hammer in her hands and in one wipe, she brought it down and glass shattered. She backed away a little and looked up at the broken camera. She stared at it for a good 5 minutes and walked out of the bathroom in search for a broom to clean the remains. And to her surprise, Marcus was there in her bedroom. His normal full milky orbs seemed drained and an opaque color. Gabriella swallowed harshly and lowered her head an inch.

"What was that crash?" he asked. His voice was hard and he seems mad, or like he was holding back his anger that was ticking off in his head ready to explode. Gabriella just continued to stare at him and Marcus sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb and bowed his head slightly, just like Gabriella. "What was that crash?" he demanded more slowly. Gabriella pursed her lips back,straightened her shoulders that seemed tense, and held her head higher. Then she finally found her voice. "There's a...a...a, uh, camera in my...bathroom shower."

Marcus and Gabriella stared at each other for a while until Marcus walked out of the room. Gabriella sighed and let her eyelids fall as her thought swarmed in her head. She didn't want to follow what her mind was saying, but she did. Gabriella stalked out of her room and jogged after Marcus. "I wasn't done talking to you," she semi-yelled after him. "Why is there a camera in my shower?" Gabriella was about to continue following him until she landed right in front of his bedroom door. Gabriella sucked in a breath and pushed the cracked door open. She stepped into the large room and gasped as she looked around the room. It owned a big King sized bed and a vanity set for Andrea, probably. The wall's paint was blood red, it kind of looked like blood if you looked close enough. Girls pictures were plastered all over the wall. They were naked and just Gabriella staring at them made her eyes want to melt. What was he? Some kind of pervert? Aren't him and Andrea a thing? Why would she have the same room as him like this?

Gabriella pushed the thought to the back of her head and walked farther into the badly shaped room. She sat down on the bed and down at the neatly made bed. Her eyes scanned the rest of the room too until they landed on a basket with pile of clothes in it. A pile of little girls clothes or clothes that weren't Andrea's. Gabriella shot up from her spot on the soft bed and rushed through the clothes. What was he doing with this stuff? It wasn't Lizzie's or her's or Abbie's. Gabriella turned at the slightest sound and nearly jumped out of her clothes seeing Andrea and Marcus there.

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked, his eyes switching quickly to Gabriella then the clothes, He started walking over to the shaking 17 year old. Gabriella shook her head. "No—nothing. It was just, I was going...I was going somewhere with a friend and, ah, wanted to borrow some of Andrea's clothes," Gabriella stammered. Marcus looked over her and smiled. "Name?"

"Troy Bolton."

"Okay, by all means, go ahead." Marcus gestured for her to go and she obliged with no hesitations, but she did turn back to face him. "The shower?" Marcus guessed. "Security reasons, Gabi. Now go. Be back before midnight. Don't want anything happening to you."

"Okay, Uncle Marcus. See you later." Gabriella gave one of her fake smiles and dashed out of the room and in a second, the house. She brought out her iPhone and pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket. She had wrote Troy's number there, now all she has to do is call him.

The call went right to voice mail. Great, Gabriella thought sourly, now what am I to do?

"Looking for me?" came a voice. Gabriella spun around and slightly smiled as she saw Troy. He walked up to her with his eyebrows raised and Gabriella shook her head. "No, why would I be?"

"So, Gabriella Montez didn't call me?" Troy asked looking down at his phone. Gabriella smiled and shook her head. "Okay, yes. It was me. Now that that's cleared, what are we going to do today?" The two walked down the street and as they rounded the corner, Gabriella flinched as that days scene flooded her head. Troy pulled her in a sideways hug. "You okay?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, I just wonder who does this stuff."

"Well, there's suspects. One is this guy named Percy Frog, but he wasn't it. He just murdered his family. Then there was this other guys named Lucas Newman. The sheriff, which is my dad, is trying his hardest to get him. Do you know how many kills this guy did? 85 girls, 14 boys and 18 infants. That's over 100 people he killed."

"That's...horrible."

"Yeah."

"What are we doing today?" Gabriella asked again, wanting to demolish the subject. Troy smirked down at her. "Well, my parents aren't home..."

"No!" Gabriella moved away from him and he just laughed.

"I'm kidding, Gabriella. I want you to meet my friends, if that's okay with you."

Gabriella smiled slightly and looked up at him with a simple nod. "Sure." Troy smiled back down a her and the two continued walking. The two ended up at a house. It was big. Bright green grass laid on the ground like a carpet and the color was a creamy tan. Troy knocked once on the door and it opened almost immediately. A man dressed sharp in a tuxedo was there. He gave a smile to Troy, but a look of disgust to Gabriella. Gabriella popped up an eyebrow. "Henry," Troy said. "This is Gabriella Montez, my new friend. We're here to see Sharpay?"

"Oh, yes, Ms. Evens. She's been expecting you. Come in, and miss, wipe your shoes, please?" Gabriella looked down at her brand new sneakers. What's there to wipe off. This was her first time wearing them? She glanced bewildered up at Henry, but he wasn't joking, he was staring sharply at her. So, Gabriella wiped her sneakers on the pavement under her feet and looked back up at him. He smiled slightly and moved aside.

"Thanks, Henry," Troy said and they both proceeded into the house. Gabriella gasped at the sophisticated and royal like house. There were two large stair cases that led to the second floor and the floors were waxed ivory. Everything looked so fragile that a feather could break them. Who lived here?

"Bolton," a voice sounded through the big house. Gabriella let her head fall backwards so she was looking at the balcony where the steps met and a girl with Sunny blond hair and beady brown eyes stood there. Her hands attached to her hips. She ran down the steps, or walked because of her heels—Whoa, were they Christian Louboutin shoes? The blond hair girl finished the huge stair case before storming up to Troy, oblivious of the other girl there.

"You're late," she accused, jamming her neatly manicured index finger into his chest. Troy looked down at her and shrugged. "I took the long way. As you can see, we have company." Sharpay looked up at him confused and Troy pointed to Gabriella who was picking at her shirt. She looked up when the room fell silent and eyes seemed to be pounding into her flesh. "Hi," Gabriella gave. Sharpay turned back to Troy and fought the urge to just smack him upside his head. "Who's she?"

"My friend Gabriella?"

"Gabriella? You mean the one you've been blabbing about since you guys had sex," a guy voice beamed. All three heads turned towards the steps and a boy notified as Texas head came cascading down it with three other girls and one other boy. "Dude!" Troy shouted. He turned hesitantly to Gabriella who had her eyebrows raised with and amused smirk. "Drunk sex," she corrected bluntly then turned to Chad. "We had drunken sex. It's all a blur."

"Never the less, it was still sex," Chad said cheekily and looked to Troy. He gave him a high five and whispered "Score!" to him. Gabriella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her chest. "So," Troy stared, rubbing his hands together. "Everyone this is my new friend, Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, these are my friends. Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Kelly Stewart, Ryan Evens, Sharpay Evens, Barbara Grace, and Drew Tyler." The whole room set into a chorus of Hello and Gabriella smiled. "Hey," she said back. Immediately, the girl named Taylor went to Gabriella and pulled her up the steps. Gabriella, taken aback, let herself be pulled.

"I think she wants arms, Taylor," Troy announced and Taylor rolled her eyes. She flashed him the middle finger before stopping and walking into a room. "Bolton, shut up. Gabriella, sit." Gabriella, now deciding she was scared of Taylor, sat on the Queen sized bed and watched as Taylor closed and locked the door. Leaving Troy, Chad, Drew, and Ryan out. "Now," Taylor decided. "You and Troy?"

"Uh, we're just friends."

"Oh, and I'm the Queen of England," Sharpay said sarcastically. Gabriella cocked and eyebrow up and looked at her with a teasing smirk. "I always thought she was older."

"Okay, no chitter chatter. Do you like the king of hunks or not?" Kelly asked.

"Sure. You know, I _love _him actually. You know, because we had drunk sex and hardly known each other. I'm _ecstatic _about him," Gabriella said, sarcasm ripping through her voice.

Barbara laughed all of a sudden. "You're funny."

"Uh...thanks. But seriously, I don't even know him."

"We'll change that," Taylor said.

"Yeah, Troy needs some girl," Sharpay chimed in.

"And you're pretty, so we pick you," Kelly concluded which made Gabriella blush.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Oh, fine," Taylor huffed. "But, tell us how you two met."

* * *

Marcus glowered at the back of his nieces head as she walked down the street. He had to make sure to get a lock. He would hate to have to kill his niece a few weeks before than he planned. He turned swiftly to Andrea who was staring back at him, her brown eyes glowering. "Marcus, she's going to find out sooner or later."

"And when she does, I'll make sure she won't have a mouth to talk about it," Marcus spat grimly and stood where the pile of clothes laid. Andrea grimaced. "You wouldn't kill your _family_, Marcus."

"Why not?" he asked rhetorically. "I've killed my past wives and my siblings. Why are they any different?"

"Because, they're children, Marcus."

Marcus smirked. "So were most of the other girls."

"Marcus, you need to stop."

Marcus's face suddenly dropped and he walked towards the door. He closed and locked it then turned back around to a trembling Andrea. Andrea knew she wasn't supposed to tell him to stop his..._hobby_, but how could she not? How could he even think of 'Killing' and 'Nieces' in his sentence? Unless it's something like, I won't be killing my nieces.

Andrea let her eyes flutter to the floor and Marcus slapped her hard. she yelped and quickly let her hand fly up to the stinging on her right cheek. Marcus grabbed her wrist and forced her to sit on the bed. He then pushed her roughly down and started shredding her clothes off like a hungry lion. All the while saying; "You. will. Not. Ever. Talk. About. That. Again." And he crashed his lips onto hers. Andrea pushed him off her semi-naked form and he looked at her, his eyes full of danger.

He basically lunged at her. His fingers wrapped firmly around her throat in a killing grip and Andre chocked viciously, her fingers scratching and clawing at his flesh. "Stop moving, dammit," he yelled and pushed all his weight on her. Andrea closed her eyes and cried out in pain. She stopped struggling and Marcus let go of her fragile neck, breathing heavily. "Should I kill you?" he asked hoarsely. Andrea shook her head fiercely and stood up, her body ached. "Get changed and get out of my face." Nodding weakly, Andrea left to get changed.

* * *

Gabriella sighed as the day was finally coming to a closure. Her and Troy had hardly talked. The girls hogged her to themselves and took a permanent liking to them. She liked Troy's friends, but she didn't really get to hang out with him today. so, like a good friend he was, he took her home, but not before going to the park.

The sun was dropping into the lake. Gabriella scooted onto a swing and Troy grabbed the chains, softly pushing her. "Today was fun," Gabriella admitted with a laugh when Troy snorted. He pushed at her swing, letting her fly off. "Yeah, for you maybe, but we hardly got to hang out."

"How about we just hang out tomorrow by ourselves then?" Gabriella asked. Troy gave another meek push and nodded his head once. "Sure, as long as there won't be bitchy, bossy, egomaniac, and dumber than dumb itself girls there."Gabriella laughed and clenched the chains when she flew up high. She shook her head and looked slightly at Troy who was smiling dreamily at her. Gabriella chuckled again and shot him a bemused look.

"I love your laugh," he said randomly. Gabriella giggled and Troy's smile grew wider. He abruptly stopped the swing and stood in front of her, his eye twinkling down at her like a midnight star. "Thanks," she quietly said and Troy nodded. "Where are we going tomorrow?" Gabriella stood up and Troy and her walked down the stone path leading to the seesaw. Gabriella laughed and sat down on one of the boards, Troy following the opposite way. Slowly the boards moved up and down and Gabriella smiled blissfully over at Troy who smiled back just the same.

"Well, how about we call it a date?"

"A date?"

"Yeah. We could go to the Golden Nugget Pancake House."

"What?"

"Let me tell you, it serves the best pancakes you could ever eat."

"I guess that's okay. What time?"

"One o' clock."

"One it is. Now, let's go. It's getting dark." Gabriella slid off the board and her and Troy started off to her house. The whole way through both got to know each other and fill each other up with their lives. The downside of this trip for Gabriella? Her uncle. The happiness? Troy Bolton.

* * *

**I have no excuse for late update except I am thinking on what to put down. Sorry I haven't updated. I'll give some attention to this as well as Bliss. Please review.**

**Thanks!-Brittany**


	6. LWAM: The Truth

**Living With A Murderer**

**There's been missing reports of teenage girls in Chicago. And of course, only one person is behind all of it. When three sisters, 17 year old Gabriella Montez and her younger sisters, 14 year old Elizabeth and, 8 year old Abigale Montez, are sent to their uncles house for the summer while their mom and dad are away, they don't have a clue wants coming to them. They didn't know that their uncle is a murderer. They didn't know that friendship would find them. One of them didn't know love would find her. And they didn't know the many consequences to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or any of the characters.**

**M-Rated for murder and sexual situations**

**

* * *

**Gabriella walked slowly into the house. The lights were flickered off and nothing but buzz was what she could hear. The living room was pitch black, well except the light coming from a door she had never acknowledged. Knitting her eyebrows together, Gabriella carefully made her way to the opened door and peeked down it. Was it a basement? It sure looked like one. Gabriella snatched her head from left to right before making eh way down the creaky staircase. The walls were plastered from ceiling and down of news articles. News articles of murders. Gabriella walked numbly to the pieces of paper. Some from the 1900's and some from now. And, it was of all the girls that _guy _killed. Gabriella swallowed harshly and gasped when she heard movement from the stairs. She flew to a hiding spot behind a large vault. Her legs bent up to her trembling face and her knuckles turned white from her squeezing her knees.

The she heard a door shut and everything went dark. One second later a light flashed on. It was a small lamp that didn't produce much light, and it made a shadow. A shadow of Gabriella. Gabriella scooted back even further to try and hid herself. Then the talking began. "Hi, Julie," the voice said. It was Marcus, Gabriella though shakily. Gabriella flinched when she heard a mewl. "Stop," he demanded meekly. Gabriella let her bottom lip slip between her teeth as she shook in her spot.

"Now, I suggest you do what I say and no one will get hurt, okay?"

"No!" Julie shouted. Gabriella peeked around the vault and gasped quietly at the sight before her. Julie was closed in by ropes and scars traced her body. Marcus was glaring at her with an ax in his hand. Gabriella moved back in her spot making herself smaller than ever. Marcus was the killer. "I guess you want it the hard way," he murmured before Gabriella heard a slashing sound and a muffled scream right after. Gabriella shocked on a muffled sob she hoarded behind her sweaty hand. The slashing sound continued but the screams were mute. The only thing Gabriella could see, which she wished she couldn't see, was the splattered blood coming from the little girl Marcus was murdering.

It felt like she was stuck in there for an eternity. The slashing noise and blood scattering everywhere, some finding itself on her, made her want to gag. "Damn, girl!" Marcus yelled and Gabriella saw the ax rising and falling, blood staining the tip.

"You. Deserve. To. Die," he said between breaths. "_Every_ fucking girl needs to be dead." Then he stopped with a strained yell. There was aloud plop then the lights switched off. Gabriella cried silently. Tears steaming down her cheeks. "Looks like it's the end for you, Julie." Marcus muttered and he left. The door closed loudly and Gabriella inwardly crawled out of her hiding spot. She cried harder at the little chomped pieces of a used-to-be girl named Julie. Blood was scattered on the floor and little limbs and body parts. Gabriella scattered to her feet and raced up the steps. She needed to tell someone, anyone. and for some odd, stupid reason, she dashed to Andrea.

"Andrea!" Gabriella half yelled half whispered. Andrea walked out of the bathroom. "Yeah, Gabi?"

"I need to tell you something." And she told her every last detail. From the news articles to the chopped body. Andrea listened closely. Her expression didn't change through out though. She just sat still, her hands firmly on her lap.

"And that's it," Gabriella concluded with a breath. "I need to call the police." But Andrea stopped her. Gabriella looked back at her with a bemused expression. Sighing, Andrea told her silently to sit down and Gabriella did, confused more than ever.

"I know what Marcus does, Gabriella, but you _can't _tell anyone."

"And why not?" Gabriella asked, letting herself shoot up from the bed.

"You don't know what Marcus can do, Gabriella. In fact, he's listening to us_ right now_. And I'm pretty sure he saw you, too."

"You're damn right I did."

The two, well Gabriella, jumped at the voice. They looked towards the door where Marcus stood. Blood was splattered on his face in little spots which made Gabriella cringe away. "You..." Gabriella's throat closed after that. She then dashed out the room. The sound of footsteps behind her scared her shitless. She ran into Abigale's room and closed and locked the door. Startled, Abigale looked up at Gabriella. Gabriella ran to her and held her tight. Both girls jumped at the crash at the door. "Abbie, come on, we have to get out of here."

Just as they were about to climb out the window, Gabriella set her jaw straight when a thought sprouted in her head. Elizabeth. Elizabeth was just across the hall. Oblivious that her uncle could _kill _her.

"Gabi! What's going on?" Abigale asked when the finally reach the grass. Gabriella chocked on a sob and brought out her phone. She had wanted to dial 911, but was tackled immediately. "Get off me!" Gabriella screamed as she kicked and hit Marcus. Abigale watched with shock and horror. She dashed to the house and to Elizabeth's room. "Lizzie!"

"What?"

"Gabi...uncle...hurt." Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and gripped onto Abigale. They both stammered out the house and gasped at the sight of Gabriella under Marcus who was literally tearing her clothes off and bruising her like crazy. "Gabi!"

Gabriella ducked her head and kicked Marcus off of her. He rolled with a grunt and Gabriella tumbled before running to her siblings. They didn't even take a breath to run. They were down the street and away from Marcus within a minute.

* * *

"Get them!" Marcus yelled and stood up. "They're dead! All of them!"

"Marcus! Marcus, calm down!"

"No, I'll find them then kill them. If they get help, looks like I'll have double the fun." He marched into the house right after. He had a crazy grin on his face. Andrea dropped her head, looked to the door then down the street. The next thing she knew was that she was running down the street to the girls. If Marcus was going to kill whoever helped them, looks like she'll be dead then.

* * *

**It only took about 30 minutes to write this chapter. I have school tomorrow, I know this is short. Sorry. Review please?**

**Thanks!-Brittany  
**


	7. LWAM: Survive

**Living With A Murderer**

**There's been missing reports of teenage girls in Chicago. And of course, only one person is behind all of it. When three sisters, 17 year old Gabriella Montez and her younger sisters, 14 year old Elizabeth and, 8 year old Abigale Montez, are sent to their uncles house for the summer while their mom and dad are away, they don't have a clue wants coming to them. They didn't know that their uncle is a murderer. They didn't know that friendship would find them. One of them didn't know love would find her. And they didn't know the many consequences to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or any of the characters.**

**M-Rated for murder and sexual situations**

Andrea darted to the girls. "Gabriella," she shouted and the girls stopped in their tracks, turning to face her. "I won't hurt you. I want to _help _you." Gabriella narrowed her eyes so the were brown slits. "How do we know you aren't lying? You helped _him_," Gabriella threw at her with glare.

Andrea let her brown eyes grow wide as she stared back. "Do you think I wanted this? He _made _me do this. At first I had no idea. He was a sweet caring guy who wouldn't be expected to kill a living soul. I fell in love with him and moved in with him after a while. His actions started getting rougher like when we get physical with our relationship or he just pushes me down when I do something he doesn't like. He made me clean the house night and day. He forbid me to leave the house," she said painfully. "Then, one night when I was wondering where he went, I found him in the basement doing the most horrible thing. He was literally scooping a women's eyes out and skinning her flesh clean. Without turning to me, he asked me what was wrong. I went crazy and ran out of the room, but he went after me with his bloody hands, pulling me down the steps. I tumbled down them and cried so hard. He grasped me up and pushed me violently into the wall. His eyes were black, and dangerous. I was scared so much. He told me he loved me. He told me he would _never _do anything to hurt me, well if I never told on him. I pushed him away and threatened to tell, but he pulled his knife out on me. That night, two years ago June 2nd, my life ended."

The girls looked agape at Andrea who was strongly holding back tears. Gabriella walked to her and hugged her tight. "It's okay. Sorry for what he did," She apologized wholeheartedly Andrea nodded meekly and pulled back. "Well, we better be going then. We have to find some place to hide." Gabriella nodded and pulled out her phone. Quickly she dialed a number and held the phone numbly to her ear, still not believing that this is happening. A horror movie for sure, but real life? _Her _life? It's not real.

The person on the other end picked up immediately. "Gabriella?" he breathed worriedly into the phone.

"Troy," she said shakily. "Troy, I need you help." Hearing the terror and complete shakiness in her sweet voice alarmed him like a fire bell. He was already gathering on some clothes and out the door in a flash. "Gabriella? What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Gabriella ignored his frantic questions. "Troy, he _killed _that little girl."

"I'll be there in a second. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not at the house. I'm a few blocks down. Troy, don't even get near the house, he's there."

"Okay, I'll find you. But _who's _there?"

"My uncle."

* * *

Sirens filled the street at full speed. The sound emerged into the house, alarming all people. Police Officers scrambled out of their cars, guns raised high, aiming for anyone who dared stop step out that house. Sheriff Bolton stepped out his car and immediately barged into the house with his team, and some people the SWAT team. They huddled close together, cautious for anything to pop out any moment.

Nothing dangerous popped out, but one thing did that could scare off a two ton monster. A little girl, red pale hair, blue shimmering eyes, freckles planted on her face and probably scaled to the age of 4, was hanging in the kitchen archway, limbs cut off fully, head, too. Her mouth and eyes were wide open and her hair was taped around her face with duck tape. Sheriff Bolton let his mouth fly open and his weapon drop. "Jesus," he breathed. "This was no one-time-murderer, guys. No, this is the _Chicago Murderer_."

Marcus chuckled at the police officers before sneaking off the lawn and out of sight. Andrea had left him. He didn't want to have to kill her, too, but what was going to be the difference by killing all 10 wives and 5 girlfriends?

He crept slowly with life skills and listened for any sign of movement or sound. Nothing. Oh, well. They can run, but they can _never _hide.

* * *

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered. He had his back pack slung over his right shoulder with a knife secured in it. He hardly knows this girl, but taking one look at her made him fall in love. Troy chuckled to himself. Falling in love in a graveyard? How non-romantic is that?

"Troy," a faint voice whispered back finally. Troy picked up his pace and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when he saw her. But not the way he wanted. Her clothes were slightly torn and she had a blueish purplish bruise under her right eye. Troy clenched his fist tight and walked forward to her. His hand softly caressed the bruise. "You okay?"

"Now I am," she admitted lamely and Troy smiled. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh, for the love of God, no time for romantic mushy stuff because you two had drunk sex. We're going to murdered by our _uncle_!" Elizabeth grumbled and pulled Gabriella away from Troy. Gabriella's cheeks lit up bright red when Elizabeth had said that and Andrea threw a glance at her. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Gabi, I'm scared," Abigale said, pulling to her oldest sister. Gabriella looked down at her shaking form and pulled her in for a sideways hug. "Me, too, Abbie. Me, too."

"What's our plan?" Elizabeth asked looking to Andrea and Gabriella.

Andrea shrugged. "Most likely he heard the police sirens and left. So, he's after us. We have to run or at least find a decent hiding space."

"Sharpay's house," Troy perked up. "My friend, Sharpay evens. She has top security. Her house is humungous. We could use that?"

"And risk her life as well?"

"Well, we have to try, right? We can't just wander the streets and wait till he pops out at us."

"Fine," Andrea agreed. "But, we have to keep a look-out. If Marcus finds us, it may be hard for him, to get in, but I'm sure he will somehow."I

* * *

**I'm not filling these chapters up enough, am I? Sorry, I'm doing the best I can. It's not much either. I'll give you a preview for the next chapter: **

_Gabriella locked the closed the closet door, her breath ragged and dry in her throat. She pulled herself into Troy, hugging him tightly. "Troy," she sobbed. "He found us." _


	8. LWAM: Marcus

**Living With A Murderer**

**There's been missing reports of teenage girls in Chicago. And of course, only one person is behind all of it. When three sisters, 17 year old Gabriella Montez and her younger sisters, 14 year old Elizabeth and, 8 year old Abigale Montez, are sent to their uncles house for the summer while their mom and dad are away, they don't have a clue wants coming to them. They didn't know that their uncle is a murderer. They didn't know that friendship would find them. One of them didn't know love would find her. And they didn't know the many consequences to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or any of the characters.**

**M-Rated for murder and sexual situations**

The five of them emerged into the opened gates of Sharpay's house. The night was hollow and all of them were scared. Marcus could just pop out of no where and kill them, nothing said, just done. Once they were all on the patio, Troy rung the doorbell and the door opened immediately. A tired and zombie looking Mrs. Evans showed up. Se glanced tiredly at the shocked people in front of her. "How may I help you?"

"Mrs. Evans," Try said slowly. "Can we talk to Sharpay, please? Can we come in actually?"

"Yeah, sure. Just wipe your feet." Gabriella rolled her eyes. What's with the shoe wiping. But she did it anyway. They all proceeded into the big house, the three who's never seen it before looking around amazed. "Damn, this place is big," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Yes, and very expensive," Sharpay said from the top of the steps. "So don't break anything." Sharpay trotted down the steps and turned to Troy and Gabriella, arms crossed. "It's one a.m. What do you want?"

"Ever seen those movies where this guy chases you around and tries to kill you?" Gabriella asked uneasily. Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, well my uncle is trying to kill us and this house is big...so..we were wondering."

She couldn't read Sharpay's face. It was worried, then confused then scared then...well scared. That's it. "What are you talking about?"

"My uncle is apparently the Chicago Murderer."

"Oh, my God! Call the cops!"

"We did. He's probably long gone," Andrea said.

"And after us," Gabriella said slowly. A shiver suddenly ran up her spine and she looked over to the door. She heard the sound of footsteps. Her throat closed and tears sprung to her eyes. "And he's found us." There was a loud bang and all the lights shut off. Screams filled the room before the lights flickered back on. "What the fuck was that?" Sharpay screamed. "Where's my parents."

"Oh, God. Lock every opening. Everyone hide. We'll split. Lizzie, Abbie, with me. Sharpay, Gabi and Troy, you stick together, you hear me? If you hear the slightest noise, turn and run."

"But - Abbie! Lizzie!" Gabriella sulked, reaching for them.

"Gabriella, do this for them. They'll be safe. I promise," Andrea said, her hands tightening around the girls. Gabriella nodded weakly, tears were spilling from her eyes. "Okay. I love you, guys."

"We love you, too, Gabi," Elizabeth said. They all exchanged hugs before walking their separate ways in this big house...

"I'm scared," Sharpay said.

"We all are," Gabriella told her. "Be quiet."

But Sharpay did the exact opposite. She screamed to the top of her lungs, staring ahead at the wall. Her parents were stuck to the wall with knives seeping through them. Sharpay covered her mouth with both hands, backing away slowly. "No...No..He killed...No!"

"Sharpay," Gabriella screamed, watching as Sharpay tumbled back down the steps. Gabriella screamed when she saw not only Sharpay's figure down the steps, but another figure. A man. "Troy - run!" Gabriella grabbed his hand and they both scattered for a hiding place. There was a closet at the end of the hallway. They ran to it and ripped it open. Gabriella locked the closed the closet door, her breath ragged and dry in her throat. She pulled herself into Troy, hugging him tightly. "Troy," she sobbed. "He found us."

"It's going to be okay, just be quiet."

"My sisters. They're out there."

"Shh, Gabriella. It's okay. They're going to be okay."

"They're not going to be okay, Troy. I promised my parents I would look after them. Look how good I'm doing with that." Something snapped off inside Gabriella's head and she broke down. "He's going to kill Sharpay - " And there was the scream. Sharpay's scream. It was filled with fear and pain. She was screaming, "Help!" and Gabriella and Troy couldn't do anything. Marcus was too dangerous.

* * *

"Stop," Sharpay pleaded when the dark figure stepped closer to her with a saw. It was sprawled with blood already. "No, please. Gabriella! Troy! Help!" He was caging her. Sharpay was stuck on the ground, her ankle hurting badly. "Help," she whispered, but there was no help. Marcus basically lunged at her, sawing every part of her body off. She screamed in agony, her body was gone. She was dead.

Marcus finally stopped the torture and pushed the body aside. He was angry. They called the cops on him. "Gabriellaaaa," Marcus chimed softly, switching gears. He now had a chain saw. "Gabriella, why don't we bond? We never got to like we planned. I just want to give you a hug." Marcus stomped up the stairs. Gabriella pressed into Troy more, scared to death. Scared _of _death. "No, please. God, _no_."

"Gabriella," Troy whispered. She looked up at him and he pointed to a vent on the ceiling. Gabriella nodded and looked around for a high object. Shelves were sticking out of the wall, leading right up to the ceiling. "You go first," Gabriella told Troy who went to protest, but she spoke again. "Because I'll need help." Troy thought for a moment before giving in and letting himself go first. It was easy to climb up, but it was also easy to hear them.

Troy outstretched his arms towards her. "Come on, Hurry Gabriella." She nodded and started climbing up. "Hurry." She carefully did, but something terribly wrong happened, materials from the shelves fell and the shelves also collapsed and she almost did, too, but Troy grabbed her. There was rough sounds moving and Gabriella looked up at Troy alarmed. "Come on!" Troy pulled with little effort and Gabriella slipped up. "Thanks. Let's go."

Marcus kicked the door down and looked around. It was a mess. Stuff was spilled on the floor. Shelves were knocked over. The vent was open...

* * *

Andrea held the girls close to her, breathing quietly, but hard. "I'm scared," Abigale sobbed again.

"We'll get through this," Andrea said and digged in her boots. She pulled out two guns. "Just in case Marcus ever tried to hurt me. Here, Lizzie." Andrea gave her a gun and Elizabeth smiled. Andrea gave her a stern look. "Shoot when necessary, okay? Elizabeth nodded and placed the gun in her pocket. Andrea turned to Abigale. "Abbie, be careful with this." She handed over a silver dagger. Abigale nodded slowly and took the knife. "Use it only when necessary as well, do you understand?" They both nodded and Andrea smiled. "Good. Now, who's ready to kiss some ass?"

* * *

They both climbed out of the vent. Gabriella crouched down with Troy and brought out a gun. Troy looked at her shocked. "Andrea gave it to me just in case I needed it. If Marcus pop's out at me, I'll - "

"Shoot?"

The two teenagers turned to the man with a chainsaw in his hand and and Sharpay head in the other. Gabriella swallowed and stood up with Troy. "You're...you're sick."

Marcus frowned. "Put the gun down, Brie."

"Fuck you."

"How about I fuck you?' he said and took a step forward. Troy moved in front of Gabriella, taking the gun away from her and pointing it at Marcus. "I'll shoot you right here."

"You're that kid Gabriella was talking about. Troy Bolton? You also sneaked into her room a few days ago at night. You exchanged each others numbers."

"You have cameras in the rooms, don't you?"

"Yes. Nice body, too."

"You're a sick perverted jackass. I'm your family, but I wish I weren't."

"Harsh words, Gabriella. Really. How about we talk?"

"How about you leave?"

"How about I _kill you_?" He turned on the chainsaw and both teenagers jumped back, afraid. Marcus smirked and ran forward, the weapon lifting into the air. Troy and Gabriella both dogged the sharp spikes and landed with a thud on the ground. Troy hit the floor, Gabriella hit the floor, too, but also hit her head and wasn't moving. Marcus, on a rage, quickly ran to Troy. Troy moved out the way, the chainsaw sawing into the wood floor.

"Troy, we never got to fully meet," Marcus said between breaths as he attempted to get Troy again, but he moved. "You bastard!" Troy yelled, but his mouth quickly shot when he was put in a situation. Marcus was on top of him, the chainsaw still energetic and right near his neck. "I feel bad," Marcus panted lightly. "That I have to do this."

Then that's when it happened.

* * *

**_Yay! I get to do a cliffhanger! Can you guess what happened next? It's probably obvious. This story is coming to an end, as well. It was short, but at least I'll be worried about Bliss and SLRGGC! Please review!_**

**_Thanks!-Brittany_**


	9. LWAM: Oblivious

**Living With A Murderer**

**There's been missing reports of teenage girls in Chicago. And of course, only one person is behind all of it. When three sisters, 17 year old Gabriella Montez and her younger sisters, 14 year old Elizabeth and, 8 year old Abigale Montez, are sent to their uncles house for the summer while their mom and dad are away, they don't have a clue wants coming to them. They didn't know that their uncle is a murderer. They didn't know that friendship would find them. One of them didn't know love would find her. And they didn't know the many consequences to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or any of the characters.**

**M-Rated for murder and some sexual situations**

_A few minutes before..._

_Andrea hushed the younger girls crowding behind her. They had escaped their hiding space which was the laundry room, and walked through the thick house. It was silent. And it seemed like a deadly silent. Like Marcus would just jump out at them and strike. Andrea shivered involuntarily before twisting her head so she could see the girls. "Shh, girls," Andrea warned them. Abigale stopped moving confusing both older girls "Li-Lizzie...A-Andrea...Un-cle M-Marcus," Abigale stammered out, her finger rising and pointing at a dark figure._

_The older girls went to see what it was and they nearly jumped out of their skin. It was Marcus. He was carrying a head that was detached from its body. A Sharpay head detached from her body. "Marcus," Andrea said, scared, but brave. Elizabeth gave a smile of gratitude towards Andrea. "Marcus you shouldn't be doing this," Andrea said, her eyes wandering to the items in his hands. Sharpay's head that had blood leaking out of it and blood licking out of the cuts. Then in his other, there was a chainsaw. Hung around his shoulder was a bag filled with a saw, hammer, and riffle._

_Andrea shut her eyes closed tightly, trying to keep her breathing steady and fear swept away, but it was hard. Her eyes flew open. "Marcus, you've done way too much. Killing innocent girls. Killing innocent boys. Killing everyone." Andrea took a step closer, making the girls behind her grimace in disapproval. "And to even think about all those nasty thought towards you're family..you're insane. Crazy."_

_"Andrea," Elizabeth said meekly. "Andrea, please come back." Andrea looked back at them. They were shaking like a blender turned on. Poor girls, Andrea thought sadly. Maybe she could talk some sense into this monster._

_Andrea looked back at Marcus. He had a wide smirk plastered on his face. His hand went to her cheek and he caressed it softly. "Andrea, you're so cute. That's what I love about you and I hate that I have to kill you."_

_"You're pathetic, Marcus," Andrea said, her voice rising. "You're sick! You need help or you need to die. No one but you needs to die! I've been with you for two years. Two fucking years! And I've been in hell as well. Their children, Marcus! Get a grip! Get a heart! You had a miserable past, we know, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on other people. Do you really want to live like this? Knowing you've cost so much pain to many people? Well, if you do, I hope you'll be happy."_

_"Andrea, baby. That hurt."_

_"Yeah. Does this hurt?" Andrea pulled out her gun and pointed it at Marcus. She pulled the trigger without hesitation, but nothing happened. Her finger pressed repeatedly on the trigger, but no change. Oh, God, she thought and lowered the gun. The gun was empty. She had never filled it...Oh, God. He was walking towards her. He had that smirk on. His killing smirk. She doesn't want to die at thirty-three. That's too young. Maybe when she's sixty or seventy or eighty. But not now. Half her life wasn't even over. Then the girls. A quarter of their life never even happened. Especially Abbie. She's eight for God's sake. She doesn't deserve this. She needs to protect them. Even if it cost her her life._

_"Marcus, wait." He stopped. "You can do whatever you want with me, but the girls stay unharmed."_

_"Well that's not fair," Marcus pouted but that dark look was still playing in his eyes. "I kind of hoped I could kill all of you."_

_"Lizzie," Abigale cried, hugging her sister closer. "Lizzie, I want mommy and daddy."_

_"Me, too," Elizabeth whispered. She then looked up at marcus, her eyes shining over with tears. "You sick bastard," she chocked out painfully and all eyes were on her. "I hope you die. How can you be so heartless? I don't know your past and I don't want to know, but you can't do this."_

_"I've been doing it most of my life," he said with a smirk._

_"What outcome do you want from this?" Elizabeth asked, a thought rushing to her head. Marcus shrugged. "I want whoever called the cops on me to pay and to pay hard."_

_"What if I told you it was Troy Bolton and my sister?"_

_"Then I would have to kill them, wouldn't I?"_

_"Lizzie?" Abbie asked, scared for Gabriella._

_"Shut up, Abigale," Elizabeth spat. Abigale winced, but shut up. Elizabeth looked back up to Marcus. "Why don't you kill them, then? They've done nothing except put us in trouble. Both me and you." Andrea and Abigale both looked at Elizabeth, surprised and shocked and in dismay. Elizabeth shrugged them off though. "I think I heard a noise in the closet," Elizabeth said, flicking her head to the top of the steps where a closet was. And, I think I see them." She can see them. Bad move, she thought. Marcus turned and smirked. "Thanks, Lizzie. Maybe I can reward you." He gave a dirty smirk causing all girls to gasp in disgust._

_"Oh, just go - go and get them." Elizabeth backed up, Abigale let go of her when Marcus was out of sight. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Abigale asked, causing both girls to looked shocked at her. "You...Gabi... You told on her, you tattle tale! She's going to die because of you!"_

_"No, no," Elizabeth soothed. "No. It's a distraction. He'll be distracted and we can run. We can get help."_

_"I suppose..." Andrea said._

_"I would never hurt Gabriella. I'll die if she dies."_

_"Let's just go," Abigale gasped. The three girls emerged through the front doors, running wildly for a phone. All three of them were oblivious to what was going on in the big house a killer was standing in. _

Then that's when it happened...

Her fingers wrapped numbly around the cool metal object and she lifted it feebly to the air. She had grabbed it once she heard what Marcus was doing to Troy. And when she heard then saw, her heart was getting pushing down violently in her chest. Her throat was burning, too. Probably because she was gasping and not enough oxygen passed through her. Or, maybe the wound in the back of her head caused it.

She didn't know where her voice came from, but it did come out and it was _loud_. "_Get the fuck off of him you fucking bastard!_" Shaking hands, trembling, clumsy, closed on the trigger. It actually went off a multiple of times. Each time she jerked and cried harder. "Troy," she sobbed, but her eyes were shut tight and she was shooting, but she knew she was shooting Marcus.

Her finger pressed once more then she stopped, suddenly the whole world became blank and nothing but silence and heavy breathing eased itself around the hallway. Troy didn't speak. Oh, please let her have shot Marcus and not Troy. Oh, _Troy_...

"Gabriella." It wasn't Marcus. She opened her eyes feebly and her heart quickened at the sight. Troy was settled under Marcus's body, holes with blood leaking out of them was planted all over Marcus. "Oh, my God," Gabriella gasped. A sob rolled out of her lips as she crawled to them. She pushed the hopefully dead body off of Troy and hugged him immediately. "I thought I lost you," she sobbed quietly.

"Never," he said back just as quiet.

"Never," a voice echoed and both broke apart, mortified at what had talked. It was Marcus. He was gripping onto the hallway table, shots were gaped in him, but he was too stubborn to shut down. "Never," he said again. "has anyone shot me." He staggered for the gun. "Because they know the consequences." He lifted the gun slowly, trying to make a perfect aim. The two teens went to fly the scene, but it just happened too fast. Two shots. Two teenagers. Two seconds. Two unconscious people lying limply on the ground. One satisfied murderer.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter. I've got to make these things longer, don't I? Wasn't going to end it with them both getting shot, but oh well. Guess what's going to happen in the next chapter? Please review? It'll make me happy. **_

_**Thanks!-Brittany**_


	10. LWAM: Enchanted To Meet You: Last Chap

**Living With A Murderer**

**There's been missing reports of teenage girls in Chicago. And of course, only one person is behind all of it. When three sisters, 17 year old Gabriella Montez and her younger sisters, 14 year old Elizabeth and, 8 year old Abigale Montez, are sent to their uncles house for the summer while their mom and dad are away, they don't have a clue wants coming to them. They didn't know that their uncle is a murderer. They didn't know that friendship would find them. One of them didn't know love would find her. And they didn't know the many consequences to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or any of the characters.**

**M-Rated for murder and some sexual situations**

**Only got one review, but I want this story over and done with so I'll put this out. **

Police sirens were shooting around the neighborhood. People from their houses quickly went to see what happened and Police officers evacuated their cars and rammed their way into the big house. Andrea, Elizabeth and Abigale all stood outside, holding tightly to each other, hoping what was in there wasn't bad. "Did you call mommy and daddy?" Abigale asked. She looked up at Elizabeth who just nodded. She couldn't talk. Her throat was burning as if she were swallowing fire. Tears were streaming out of her eyes as well.

"They're going to be okay," Andrea said to the girls. "They _have _to be."

Sheriff Bolton ran through the house, his team right behind him. "Be careful - "

"Sheriff!" Officer Shawn yelped. He ran over to Sharpay's chained sawed body, wincing when he saw no head. "Oh, God," Sheriff Bolton whispered and looked up at the balcony steps when he heard movement. It was Marcus, gripping the railing, trying to haul himself up. "Stay there! You're under arrest!"

"No," Marcus said stubbornly and gripped harder on the gun he was holding. "I've got two kids up here and I'll shoot them...if you come any closer." Marcus gave a weak smirk and turned around, going to the gasping bodies. "Help," Troy gasped. He grasped Gabriella's limp hand. "She's dying. Please." His blue orbs searched Marcus's for any regret or love, but there was none.

"She'll do," Marcus said, resentment filling his eyes. "I don't care if she dies or not."

"She's your niece!"

"She's a bitch!" Marcus raised his gun and the gun went off. But it wasn't Marcus's.

Marcus fell to the floor, finally his body giving up, in a pool of blood. Finally, his blood. Standing behind him was a hard breathing Sheriff Bolton. "Son," he sulked. Troy grasped at his wound planted in his stomach while still handling Gabriella. "Dad, she needs help."

"You both do. We've got the paramedics."

* * *

It was hectic. Andrea, Elizabeth and Abigale were crying hard when they saw their sister, hurt and unconscious. News reporters were trying to get the news, asking questions and going through the house. Troy's friends, Taylor, Chad, Kelly, Ryan, Barbra, and Drew." Ryan had just arrived back from Drew's house with chad. He was shocked, mortified that his family was murdered. Everyone else was scared for their friend, crying too for Sharpay and her parents and Gabriella, too.

"Gabriella," Abigale sobbed quietly as she leaned into Elizabeth. "Lizzie, you promised."

"I'm so stupid," she cursed herself over and over again with her eyes shut.

Marcus was pulled out next, millions of flashes pounded his body and the paramedics carrying him out. Andrea looked at him, a smile on her lips. There was no more Marcus Montez. There will be no more girls being murdered because they were described useless by Marcus. Peace was finally back in Chicago. Now, all that needs to be done is Gabriella and Troy making it out of the hospital alive.

"Come on, girls," Andrea said, leading them to her car. "We're going to the hospital." Andrea helped a crying Abigale into the car before Elizabeth and her got in and she drove off, following the ambulance truck that was carrying two brave teenagers. Two strong teenagers who had to get through this. Because if it weren't for them, Marcus could have easily gotten out and killed more people.

* * *

The three fled out of the car, basically running into the hospital. They were told to sit in the waiting room after five minutes of yelling at the receptionist who refused to let them see Gabriella and Troy.

That's when two frantic parents rushed into the hospital, crying hysterics.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Abigale ran into her parents arms, hugging them for her dear life. "Gabriella!"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay," Lola gushed as she hugged her daughter back. Elizabeth and Andrea shot up also. Elizabeth ran into her parents, saying sorry. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I told him where they were! I'm so sorry."

"Lizzie, it's not your fault," Andrea said, walking up to them. "We wouldn't have a way to get a phone if it weren't for you. We would be dead and so woudl Troy and Gabriella. They may have gotten hurt, but they helped kill Marcus."

"Andrea," Lola said. "You...could have prevented this."

"Yes. This is mostly my fault. If it weren't for me, we could all be safe. _Could_. But Marcus is strong and smart. He would hear the police, he watches over us 24/7. It was impossible, i was so scared. And I never wanted this for me nor your children, Mrs. Montez. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Andrea, It's okay," Lola said and pulled her into a hug. "I would be scared, too. I'm just glad you have our babies safe."

"Not all of them," Andrea said sadly. Lola pulled back, tears spilling out of her eyes at an abnormal pace. "But you tried," she chocked out and looked towards the hall where Gabriella and Troy disappeared. "Now she has to try."

* * *

Two hours. Two hours they've been waiting. Abigale was asleep in her dad's arms who was crying silently. Elizabeth was still crying, well silently, tears were spilling out of her cheeks. Lola was talking to Sheriff Bolton, thanking him for shooting Marcus. And Andrea was staring at the hallway, waiting for a doter to come out. Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Barbra, Kelly, and Drew were there, too, waiting for their best friend and new friend to exit the hospital alive.

It was agony for all.

The Doctor Leese came out. "Anyone here for Bolton and Montez?" Lola and Sheriff Bolton immediately was next to her. "I'm for Montez," Lola said.

"Bolton," Jack said.

Leese smiled happily. "They're awake. They're fine." Cheers erupted into the small room, calling attention to other around them, but they were all too excited to care. Abigale woke up frightened, but quickly was cheering along when she heard the news from Carlos. Leese laughed and shook her head. "Wow, this is a pretty big crowd. I guess I'll let you all in. They're both sharing a room."

Everyone followed after her, giddy smiles on their faces.

"Well, Gabriella was shot in the stomach just above her abdomen," Leese explained. "We've managed to get the bullet out and she now has a bandage securing it. You'll need to take it off in about five weeks." Leese turned to Jack and a late arriving Lucille. "Troy, he was shot just below the abdomen. We've gotten that bullet out as well. Both will be able to walk, maybe they'll have a limp, maybe not, but we don't know. They'll need to take pills, I've got a prescription in the room. They'll also need physical therapy, well it's highly needed, but they don't need it if you or them don't want it. Any sports are out of the question until fully recovered. There will be a little scar where they were shot, a hole. And lastly, they need a weekly check-up to see how they're doing. Now, let's go quietly. They've been resting for about a half hour."

Leese pushed open the mahogany door and everyone scrambled in, looking from Troy and Gabriella. Troy had a white medical bandage wrapped around his torso and Gabriella had one wrapped around her head. She had another one, but it was under the floral gown she was wearing. Both their eyes were open and they were looking at each other, oblivious to the people watching them.

It was as if they were communicating with their eyes.

"Gabriella," Lola finally broke down and both teenagers turned to her, surprised by everyone there. "My, baby."

"Mom," Gabriella said, moving up painfully so she could be against the bed. "Dad." Her arms opened weekly and Lola, Carlos, Elizabeth and Abigale ran into them, hugging her tightly. "We thought you were gone," Abigale cried, holding onto Gabriella tighter.

Gabriella laughed. "Well, I'm not. _We're_ not." Her head turned to Troy who was also getting hoarded by his family. Andrea pulled back from Gabriella. "What happened?"

"Yeah," Jack cut in.

"Marcus had the chainsaw on me," Troy said then looked at Gabriella. "And Gabriella kept shooting him. I don't know how many times, but she did. I was so shocked, his blood was going everywhere. Then he just fell on me and all noise was gone."

"Then when we thought it was over, Marcus got up," Gabriella said. "And he shot us."

"Then I guess dad shot him," Troy finished, looking over at Jack. Jack nodded.

"What happened with Sharpay? And my parents?" Ryan asked.

Gabriella sighed softly. "Your parents were murdered first. Marcus somehow killed them without our knowledge. He...pinned them to the wall with knives...a lot of knives. It was horrible."

"Then Sharpay saw them," Troy said. "She screamed and back up, making herself fall down the steps in the process. Marcus was down there. We don't know how she got killed, but he killed her."

"He chain sawed her," Ryan said sadly and backed against the wall, putting his head in his hands.

"We're sorry, Ry," Troy said.

Ryan shook his head and looked up at them, a weak smile on his lips. "No. It's okay. At least you guys are okay."

Troy and Gabriella smiled.

* * *

_2 Weeks later..._

Sharpay and Vivienne and David's funeral's went by mournfully. Ryan went to live with Drew and his family. He was sad, but was glad his family was in a better and safer place.

Gabriella and Troy are recovering fast. They weren't walking with limps and they had therapy once a week like their check-ups. The medical bandages were removed and replaced with medical patches. When they took the bandages off, the two nearly barfed. It was a nasty gaping hole with green pus gushing out and it was dry and crusty. The doctors cleaned them up before putting the patches on.

Marcus was buried and he had a funeral. No one came though, so it was canceled. He was once loved, but he was a heartless man. Gabriella, Troy, Elizabeth and Abigale asked why Marcus was like that. Andrea told them the story...

"Marcus was a lonely kid. His brother had all the friends, he had none. There was a swing in his backyard, he swung o it while his brother was playing with his friends. He looked so shallow, mean. Like he had dirty thoughts. And he did. He ran into the house and to his brothers room. His brother had action figures of all sorts, but Marcus had none. He started chopping the heads off with a butcher knife, laughing like a crazy child. Once Carlos saw what he was doing, he told their parents and Marcus was grounded for a month. But he found something to do. He got the dog and got a knife and started peeling its fur off. He had tied rope and toilet paper around his muzzle so he couldn't mewl and cry. After peeling the fur off he chopped off his head then his little legs. Marcus liked the feeling, but he didn't want anyone to know. So he buried the dead canine in the backyard. He faked cried when he couldn't find Scott. His parents brought him another dog and Marcus did the same thing over.

During his teen years, Marcus became handsome and got girls. He was all love with them at first, but when they were useless with stuff, he started to get violent. This one girl, Julie, he killed her because she fell down the steps with his personal possessions and they all broke. He started stabbing her to death and found it was more fun to kill girls instead. After that day...he was a monster."

Things weren't exactly the same after all what's happened the first weeks of summer. But they were fine. Gabriella and Troy got closer, flirting without knowing and making their friends laugh. The Montez family stayed in Chicago after that. Well for the summer. Now, the summer was over and Troy and Gabriella didn't want to be apart.

"Mom," Troy said, coming down the steps. "I want to go with Gabriella back to Raleigh."

Lucille looked up shocked. "What - Troy. We can't."

"But - "

"Troy, I'm sorry."

Both were heartbroken they had to leave their 2 month friendship.

_2 months later..._

"Gabriella, you have a visitor," A now fifteenth year old Elizabeth called out. Gabriella looked up from her notebook with a bemused expression. She got out of her chair and pelted down the steps. "Lizzie, what - " A sharp gasp escaped her mouth when she saw who was at the door. "Troy Bolton,' she said with a smile. "Oh, my God!" She ran to him, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck. Troy laughed and gripped her back, breathing in her smell. "I've missed you," he admitted.

"I've missed you, too," Gabriella said, still holding tightly onto him. "I've missed you so much."

"Well, that's good because I'm not leaving."

Gabriella pulled back, her confused brown eyes meeting his excited blue eyes. "My dad got a job here in Raleigh, Gabriella. When he found out, we decided we'll move here."

"But, why?" Gabriella asked, her smile never leaving her face.

"Because I never got to do this." Gabriella gave him a confused look. Troy just smiled widely and swooped his neck down, his lips landing on hers. Gabriella was shocked, but she kissed back. Both melted into the kiss. They were both shot, both hurt, but the outcome was amazing. They were both in love.

_"I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_ I was enchanted to meet you"_

_"It all started when I was Living with a murderer."

* * *

_

**Yeah, don't get confused on the last thing, _"I'll spend forever with you..."_ and all that stuff. I was just listening to Enchanted by Taylor Swift and thought I should put that in there. So, this story is done. What did you think of it? Please review and tel me? I mean, it couldn't hurt since this'll be the last review you'll be doing for this story. I hope you enjoyed this story. And, there was a Happy Ending! Yay! I'm a sucker for those! **

**I want to thank those who reviewed my story, even if some didn't review all, I'm glad you at least reviewed some: **

pumpkinking5

BabyV120

yogaluva

purplepeace

Clembo29

Skittlez4

XxBabiiGurlxX

j3j3m0n

. . . Jadiee . . .

**_Thanks!-Brittany_  
**


End file.
